Crashed
by ThePunkCanadian
Summary: After a car crash Antonio is left in the hospital unconscious. He was supposed to only be out for a few days, but it's been a month and Lovino's beginning to worry more and more about the Spaniard.
1. Crashed

Lovino watched the unconscious Spaniard nervously, wishing he'd just wake up already. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. If he hadn't been in the car with Antonio then, maybe Antonio wouldn't have been distracted from the road in front of him, then he would have seen the car coming. Maybe then Antonio wouldn't have been stupid enough to try to _save _the Italian once the vehicles had collided. Yes, it would have been all Lovino's fault, especially if the older man never woke up.

The Italian sighed and reached out for Antonio's hand, holding it tightly for a while, having some idiotic idea that maybe Antonio would be able to feel him holding his hand and would wake up, or squeeze his hand back, or maybe even smile just a little. Of course, nothing happened. "Damn bastard…." He mumbled sighing. "They said you'd wake up a long time ago, so what's taking you so long?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "The doctors said you'd wake up in a week…" He continued "It's been a fucking month… Why are you still asleep?" he asked, feeling tears begin to brim at his eyes.

_Antonio smiled brightly and held Lovino's hand, bringing it up to his lips and pecking his little Italian's hand lightly. Lovino smiled back and wrapped his arms around Antonio. The Spaniard frowned a little as Lovino hugged him, upset that he couldn't quiet feel it. He could see the Italian hugging him, but he couldn't feel the warmth that was supposed to be there or even the feel of arms around him. "Lovi?" He asked, pulling away and looking at him. Lovino had hugged him and being so lovely for some time, now was the first time though that he began to notice, Lovino's touches had no warmth to them, no feeling even. Lovino pulled away and looked hurt "Did I do something wrong?" His lips moved to the words and Antonio knew what he was saying, although no real sound left his lips_

"_Lovino?" he asked, frowning as he reached out to touch the Italian, only to realize, he was touching nothing but air. "Lovino" He repeated, grabbing the Italian's face. Lovino's eyes widened. "A-Antonio, stop" he said, Antonio could tell he was scared, but he didn't stop. This wasn't Lovino, it couldn't be. This man was made of nothing but air, he wasn't a real human. This Lovino didn't cuss at him or call him a bastard either. He pushed the other man away. It wasn't Lovino._

"_Damn bastard…." Lovino muttered, making Antonio look up at him with hope. There was sound to his voice. Antonio smiled brightly, but then frowned in confusion as he felt something tightening around his hand. He looked at his hand and studied it closely. Something was around it, but he couldn't tell what was going on. "What's going on…?" he asked more to himself than the Italian "They said you'd wake up a long time ago, so what's taking you so long?" The Italian asked, frowning. Antonio still looked confused "I-I am awake, Lovi. What do you mean, what's taking me so long?" he asked confused. He grabbed Lovino's hand and squeezed it. "I'm here." He said softly, wanting Lovino to feel better and stop speaking nonsense._

"_The doctors said you'd wake up in a week…." He continued, looking down as tears began to fall down his face. "It's been a fucking month… Why are you still asleep?" The Italian continued as a tear fell from his eye. Antonio felt something wet land on his arm but didn't see anything. He sighed. "Lovi" he said softly, wiping the tears away, only to realize he was touching air instead of skin again "Please don't cry… I'm not asleep" He said, trying to get him to listen._

"Lovi…_" he pleaded, wanting to get his Italian's attention._

Lovino's eyes widened as he heard Spaniard's voice "A-Antonio?" He asked, holding his hand tighter and nearly bursting with excitement when he felt Antonio squeeze back weakly "Please come back to me" he pleaded, knowing the Spaniard could hear him again. "I-I need you" He admitted, wiping away his own tears along with a few that had fallen on Antonio's wrist.

"_Si Lovi..." __He sighed "It's me, Antonio" He promised, kissing away the Italian's tears "I-I need you" The Italian continued, making Antonio's heart break just a little that he wasn't able to help his love._

_Lovino looked up at him and began to leave. He didn't get up and walk away, but simply, disappeared from his view slowly "L-Lovi?" He asked, scared as Lovino was pulled away from him "Lovino! Come back!" He pleaded, getting up and trying to run after the Italian. Brightness flooded his vision and he closed his eyes tightly, hoping to god this blinding white light didn't mark his end. He had to see Lovino again, he couldn't leave him._

* * *

Hey… Since I felt my last story sucked ass and was probably one of the worst out there, I deleted it and started this one (Which I won't allow myself to delete.) So, I'm not too great at titles, so sorry this one is terrible. Any tips on writing will be appreciated don't be afraid to tell me I'm terrible at it, or that I'm confusing. The words in Italics are whats going on in Antonio's mind. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	2. Panicking

Lovino's eyes widened as Antonio's heart monitor speed up. What was going on? He began to panic. 'What if Antonio gave up?' he thought. "A-Antonio?" He asked, squeezing his hand tighter. "Stop it" he pleaded "You're scaring me, bastard!"

"Move" A doctor demanded, suddenly appearing beside Lovino. The Italian's eyes widened but he did as he was told, moving out of the way as doctors crowded around Antonio. A nurse saw Lovino's panic "I think you should leave" she said as politely as possible. Lovino nodded slowly, not really processing what she said until she walked him out of the room and tried to make him call his brother to come pick him up.

"I don't want to go" He argued "I-I have to see if he's okay"

"Sir, I really think it'd be better if you go home for a while, you've been by his side every minute" She reasoned with him.

After a while, she finally got him to call Feliciano, who came to pick his brother up as soon as possible

~~About Ten minutes later~~

Feliciano drove up and immediately realized, his brother looked like a mess. "…Lovi?" He asked. In the time it took Feliciano to arrive, he had convinced himself Antonio was dead and never coming back. Why else would he be asked to leave the room? Why else would his heart monitor have sped up? "H-he's gone…" Lovino mumbled, trying not to look like his heart had just been crushed into a million pieces. Feliciano frowned, knowing what his brother meant "It'll be okay, Lovi" He said, placing a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. It tore the younger Italian apart to know Antonio was gone, but he wouldn't show it. He had to be the strong one this time.

He knew what Antonio mean to his brother, he could tell that the two loved each other, even though they never actually got together. "No!" Lovino yelled, "It won't be okay! H-he's gone Feliciano! He'll never come back!" He quickly hid his face as tears began to fall.

Feliciano sighed and decided it would be best if he just took Lovino home. He could hear quiet sobs come from his brother, but he knew better than to say anything about it. Lovino was hurting, anyone with eyes could see that.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Lovino got out, slamming the door and going up to his room immediately. The same thought as earlier came through his head but with more force. 'All your fault. Antonio's dead. And it's your fault. He'll never come back, because of you. You'll never be able to see those beautiful emerald green eyes, or see those beautiful, bright smiles. And it's your fault' a voice said over and over in his head, taunting him. "I-I know" He sobbed into his pillow. When Feliciano came up and told him dinner was done, he simply refused to get out and eat. He told his brother he wasn't hungry.

Antonio squeezed his eyes shut, fear gripping his heart. He wasn't ready to die… he couldn't die yet. The pressure that was around his hand had left him, which worried him greatly. "Sir" A male's voice said. "Open your eyes please," the voice instructed but the Spaniard refused. He didn't care who the voice belonged to, he didn't care if it was God's voice, and he wasn't going to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes there'd be no more turning back, he'd lose everything.

"Turn down the lights" the male voice instructed. "Yes, sir" a female voice replied. Suddenly, the bright light that he could see from behind his eyelids dimmed and he was tricked into slowly opening his eyes.

He looked around for a moment, the loud almost unbearable shrill beeping he had heard earlier was slowing to a steadier beeping. He saw people in white around him and he slowly realized he was in a hospital. At first he was confused, before the images came back to him all at once

~~Flash back! ~~

Antonio drove down the winding black road. He had decided Lovino needed to be cheered up, and a picnic would be just perfect for this! He glanced over at Lovino, who was still scowling angrily at the window. Antonio grinned at him, "Cheer up Lovi~!" He said, Lovino looked over unamused. "Fuck off ba-"He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes went wide. Antonio looked over and saw a car coming straight towards them. After that, almost everything else was a blur.

The car hit, someone screamed, and without thinking, Antonio tried to cover Lovino, taking the damage that was meant for the Italian.

~~Back to reality! ~~

As this all came back to Antonio he asked, panicked "Where's Lovino? Is he okay? I need to see him" He said urgently

"Sir, visiting hours are over." A nurse informed him "I'm sure he'll come by and visit you tomorrow though" She assured him. Antonio frowned at this, but nodded "si…"

A doctor checked a few things before smiling at him and telling him to get some rest before the room cleared out.

Antonio tried his hardest to sleep, he really did. But he just couldn't sleep without knowing if Lovino was okay.

* * *

Gah… I really hope this wasn't confusing… Since Antonio woke up in this chapter I didn't see it fitting to use the Italics again… I typed this at about one in the morning, so I'm exhausted, sorry for any grammatical errors! And thank you guys so much for the Follows and favorites and comments! You honestly made my day! Again, hope you liked it and it wasn't too confusing! And as always, tips are always welcome!


	3. Depression and Worries

**Chapter 3: Depression and worries.**

* * *

Lovino woke up around noon the next day, having cried himself to sleep. A small knock sounded at the door followed by Feliciano's voice asking "Fratello? Are you awake?" Lovino sighed, he didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone get up today, but he still answered his brother, knowing if he didn't the younger would only get more worried about him. "Si, I'm awake..." he answered. "Are you hungry? I made some pasta for lunch" Feliciano offered hopefully. Lovino sighed "sure" he agreed although he honestly had no plans to eat. "okay~!" Feliciano said happily,running off to make his brother a plate of food. Lovino sighed and sat up in bed. He tried to keep Antonio out of his mind so he wouldn't start crying, but of course that was easier said than done. He picked up large tomato shaped pillow that Antonio had given him a long time ago and hugged it close to his chest as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He heard his phone begin to vibrate from beside his bed and after a while decided to pick it up and see who it was wanting to talk to him.

From: the awesome Gilbert. 'hey, we're going to visit Toni, what room is he in again?'

Lovino glared at the phone immediately, wondering when that bastard had gotten into his phone and changed the name.

to: The awesome Gilbert 'I don't fucking know, dumbass. Ask someone else.'

He hit send, deciding he'd let him find out that Antonio was dead by himself. He threw his phone on the bed and watched it bounce off and hit the ground without caring if it broke. He wiped his eyes off just as he heard Feliciano knocking at Lovino's door again "Lovi?" he asked. Lovino got up and went over to his door, opening it to reveal his little brother standing there with a plate full of pasta. "here you go" he said, handing the plate to Lovino. The older Italian took the plate and mumbled a small thanks to his brother and looked down at the food, wondering how pasta could look so unappetizing for once. Feliciano was still very worried about his brother, and the tired expression on his face as he looked down at the meal didn't help anything. "Fratello..." he began, wanting to help. "you know, if you want to talk about it-" "I'm fine." Lovino snapped quickly, not wanting to have to explain to his brother what was going through his mind now. Feliciano sighed. He could tell his brother had been crying, even though he had just woken up. "all right..." Feliciano sighed. "just leave me alone. I'm fine" Lovino said, sitting on his bed, still holding the plate. Feliciano nodded and left, unaware that once he closed the door, Lovino had just dumped the plate out his bedroom window.

...

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the text he got from the Italian and put his phone back in his pocket as he and Francis tried to find out what room Antonio was in. "well, what did he say?" the Frenchman asked. "He said ask someone else" The Prussian shrugged. After a while of searching, and asking random doctors who had no idea, they finally found the right room, and walked in. Antonio had been watching the door for a while, since maybe about eight to be more specific, continuously hoping he'd see Lovino walk through the door. He heard the door knob turn a little and immediately turned to the door once again hopefully."Lovi?" he asked. "guess again" Gilbert answered, walking through the door with Francis following behind. Antonio was disappointed it wasn't his little Italian, but of course, he was still a little happy that his friends were here now. At least he wouldn't be so lonely, right? "Hola mi amigos~" he said happily, then couldn't help but ask "is Lovi alright? Do you know where he is?" Gilbert shrugged in response. "I texted him earlier" he said "What did he say?" Antonio asked curiously "I asked where your room was and he acted shitty and told me to fuck off and all that" he answered. Antonio nodded, he was happy Lovino was alive but he was still worried. But he tried to act like nothing was bothering him as he started talking to his friends. apparently while Antonio was out, Francis got a new girl friend, some girl from Seychelles or something like that, Gilbert had spent the majority of his time annoying Rodreich and Elizabeta as usual. They talked like this for about an hour or so before Antonio brought up Lovino again "Has Lovino visited at all?" he asked Francis nodded "Oui, I'm actually surprised he wasn't here when we got here." "they probably made him leave" Gilbert added shrugging. "oh.." Antonio sighed, then asked "do you think he'll come by today?" "we can ask for you" Francis offered. He knew how much his friend cared about the Italian. Antonio's face lit up at that "Si! That would be great!" he grinned. Francis was about to pull out his phone before a nurse came by and told them visiting hours were over. Francis sent an apologetic look to Antonio "I'll ask if he's going to come over tomorrow then okay?" Antonio nodded as his friends left.

* * *

Aaaaaand I fail. Sorry I took so long, as always reviews and tips how I can get better at writing are always appreciated. I'm sorry if there are any big mess ups on my grammar, and sorry for probably messing up on the french and Spanish.

But thanks for reading!


End file.
